Harry Potter and the Shinobi of the Leaf
by Sidewinder566
Summary: Dumbledore asks for help from the Hidden Leaf village in defeating Voldemort to avoid another full scale war. Harry and friends get their own ninja bodyguards, a blonde defense against the dark arts teacher, and a red haired care of magical creatures assistant. This should be fun.
1. Chapter 1

"Sirius!" yelled Harry as Bellatrix raised her wand. She was going to kill Sirius. Sirius turned and saw what she was doing, but he was too slow to block the killing curse. There was a yellow flash, then a green flash. Bellatrix yelled in outrage when she saw her target was now across the room in a blonde man's arms beside Harry.

"Dumbledore could have warned us a little more," said the blonde man, setting Sirius down.

Harry's mouth hung open. There were now four people helping his friends. A brown haired teenage girl with what appeared to be purple tattoos on her face had what looked like lasers coming out of her fingers was chasing a death eater away from Luna. A teen boy with spiky black hair was shooting fire balls out of his mouth beside Lupin. A red haired woman was chasing multiple death eaters away with what looked chains away from Neville.

"Where is Kakashi?" mumbled the blonde, looking for someone. The sound of a thousand birds filled the air. Harry turned to see a teen boy with spiky silver hair had his hand, which was engulfed in lightning, through Bellatrix's chest.

Snarling erupted through the room. Lupton froze, then began to shake. It was a full moon. Sirius started to transform into his black dog persona. A fully transformed werewolf burst into the room and went after the silver haired teen. Harry tensed as the blonde man, red haired woman, Lupin, and Sirius all rushed to the silver haired teen. Sirius as a black dog knocked the silver haired teen away from the werewolf and stood over him. Lupin as a werewolf went after the other wolf. Chains came from the woman's hands, wrapping around both wolves and separated them. A ball of something formed in the blonde man's hand and he disappeared just to reappear in front of the wolf that attacked the teen and shoved the ball in its chest. It howled, then crumbled to the ground, dead.

"Kakashi!" yelled the other two unknown teens as they raced to who Harry presumed was Kakashi. The remaining death eaters fled from the scene. Sirius transformed back into a man and turned towards the unconscious teen. The blonde man appeared beside them and the two men started talking in whisphered voices.

"Harry! Are you ok?" yelled Hermione as she, Ron, and Ginny entered the room with Moody, Tonks, and Molly Weasley. They, along with Luna and Neville, surrounded Harry. After seeing he was unhurt, Tonks went towards Lupin and the red haired lady. Lupin was asleep, in human form, with a needle in his neck.

"He will be all right," the red haired lady told Tonks, looking at the unconscious teen worriedly but referring to Lupin.

"He has been bitten Minato," said Sirius.

"Is there still nothing that can be done?" asked Minato. Sirius shook his head.

"We can go to the hospital or my house. But we can't stay here," said Sirius. Minato nodded.

"The hospital would be best, Sensei," said the teen girl. She crouched beside her teammate, her hands glowing green.

"Rin, Obito. You two are to stay here with Kushina and Sirius. I'll be right back," said Minato, picking up Kakashi and vanishing.

"So...Namikaze got his own students?" asked Sirius.

"And you two still get in trouble, you know?" said the red haired lady.

Sirius chuckled but didn't reply to the comment. He walked over to Harry and the group surrounding him. The blonde man reappeared and grabbed Remus, then disappeared.

"Sirius, who are these people? What is going on?" asked the Weasley matriarch.

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They are old friends of mine and Remus. The teens are Minato's students. We are going to the hospital," explained Sirius, watching Minato do his disappearing, this time with his two students.

"Why are they here?" asked Moody.

"I do not know. They are ninjas. Who we should be meeting with at the hospital," said Sirius.

Minato appeared beside Kushina. He nodded at Sirius and then the two vanished. The wizard teens opened their mouths to ask questions, but the adults grabbed them. When a large group of Aurors burst into the room a minute later, all they found were the dead bodies of several known Death Eaters.


	2. Chapter 2

"This changes things. The Death Eaters will be after all six of these kids, not just three. We need another team. And Kakashi shouldn't be by himself now, you know?" said Kushina. She and Minato were standing in the corner of a large hospital suite. Everyone was now chatting amongst themselves, awaiting Dumbledore's arrival. The only three exceptions were the two unconscious: Kakashi and Lupin, and Padfoot. Rin had healed Kakashi's wounds, he just hadn't woken up. Lupin was sleeping off the paralytic Kushina had used.

"I will go back to the village and speak to the Hokage. It does change things. But what do we tell Sirius?" asked the worried blonde.

"You tell him the truth. Then you face the consequences for not telling him sooner. He deserves that, Minato. Or are you afraid you will lose Kakashi?" responded Kushina, eyes narrowing on Minato. He shrunk further into the corner, a lot like the six teens were doing from the other red head in the room.

"Damn it, Minato. That boy idolizes you, you know? Probably more than you did Sirius and definitely more than you idolized that pervert you call a sensei!" exclaimed Kushina. This outburst caught Padfoot's attention. He walked over to them and after glancing around, transformed into Sirius. Minato looked at the floor.

"What is wrong?" asked Sirius, keeping his voice low so as not to startle, or worse, encourage eavesdropping.

"Kakashi is Sakumo's son, Sirius," said Minato, not looking up.

"Are you telling me...Aurora...?" said Sirius, turning and looking at Kakashi.

"Yes," said Minato as he risked a glance at Sirius. A wide range of emotions flashed through the man's face. Surprise. Happiness. Guilt. Sadness.

"Aurora...Damn it. I thought Sakumo and her wouldn't be able to. You know, her being a witch with magic and him a ninja with chakra. I know she died. I don't know how," said Sirius.

"Enemy attack. It was her first mission after having Kakashi. We had managed to avoid war for a few years after our return from here to our village. It lasted almost a decade. It cost Kakashi both parents and his original eye. But that kid is as tough as his parents," explained Minato.

"Means he's stubborn, huh?" said Sirius, faking a laugh as tears formed in his eyes.

"We know about what happened to you, you know? But after James and Lily..." started Kushina, stopping when Minato just walked away. He glanced at Harry then went out into the hall.

"Kid still blames himself huh? He was a KID. Younger than this lot. He tried his hardest. We all did," mumbled Sirius.

"He loves deeply. Us, his students, James, Lily...He can't handle loss. You should have seen him when him and Tsunade found not only Obito crushed under rocks, but Kakashi missing an eye and on death's door from chakra exhaustion. Obito was making Rin transplant one of his sharingan into Kakashi when he and Tsuande showed up. Tsuande managed to save both of them and grew Obito a new eye through science. But Minato...while I was at the hospital with his students, he went on a rampage. He wiped out an entire army by himself. Of course the baka couldn't get out of bed for over a week after that..." said Kushina.

"I spent thirteen years in prison for a murder that wasn't even committed. All that time my godson, James's son, who I should have raised was being abused and neglected by Lily's sister and her family. I have no choice but to leave him there because I am still wanted. I would love to get to know my nephew Kakashi. But maybe his life is hard enough. All I could do is make it worse," said Sirius. He walked out after Minato.

Harry watched Sirius follow after the blonde man. He frowned. He knew his godfather wouldn't go far from Lupin. According to Mrs. Weasley they were not to leave the hospital suite till Dumbledore arrived. Apparently that only applied to the teens and not adults.

"Getting much use out of your dad's cloak?" asked the red haired lady as she walked up.

"How...how did you know about that?" stammered Ron.

"I've met James Potter, you know. He originally let Minato borrow it so Minato could develop seals and jutsu like it. Minato said he gave it back, you know?" said Kushina.

"Huh?" said Ron and Harry both, at the same time.

"Pardon us. I don't think we have introduced ourselves. My name is Hermione Granger, and these are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley," said Hermione.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki. Those off there are Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, and Kakashi Hatake," said Kushina, pointing to the teens as she named them.

"Who is Minato?" asked Ron.

"The blonde baka. He and Padfoot are talking," said Kushina, using her senses to feel Minato and Sirius and noted that Sirius was back in dog form.

"But who are you? Why are you here?" asked Hermione.

"You'll have to ask Dumbledore. Here he comes now," said Kushina, walking back for Minato's team.


	3. Chapter 3

Padfoot trotted back into the hospital room. He went and sat at the foot of Kakashi's bed, startling the teen ninjas.

"How does he do that?" asked Obito. Rin shrugged.

"Magic, you know!" exclaimed Kushina, then frowned as she heard three voices coming from the hallway.

"They should all be expelled!" snapped a female voice.

"Where I am from they would be praised for their bravery," snapped back a very mad Minato.

"And where is that? Who are you? Why are you here?" inquired the same woman.

"Mr. Namikaze is here because I asked him to be. He will be taking over the defense against the dark arts position. He saved my students for which he has my gratitude. Now Dolores. You have tendered your resignation, so my students are none of your concern," replied a patient voice.

"I will leave after I check on my darling former students," said Dolores, sweetness covering the anger in her voice. She burst into the room a minute later.

"What is a dog doing in a hospital?!" she shouted, as Padfoot growled.

"He's my ninken. He stays with me," came the reply from a waking Kakashi.

"You should train him better! He's growling at me, a complete stranger!" fumed Umbridge.

"It's cause you are loud and I'm sleeping," said the teen before he rolled off and faced the wall.

"Well I never...Nurse that dog has to go!" demanded Umbridge. The wizards are drew back when a dark pressure started through out the room.

"I said my ninken stays with me." said Kakashi, facing her again, this time with both eyes open. Harry would later swear that the red eye started spinning. Umbridge whimpered.

"Kakashi Hatake you stop that!" snapped Kushina. The pressure vanished and the teen turned back to the wall. Umbridge turned and left very quickly and very quietly. The wizards noted she was very pale.

"I see everyone is awake. Mr. Namikaze said he will be back in awhile. Now the question is what to do with everyone. Suggestions?" asked Dumbledore.

"For the time being shouldn't all the kids go back to Hogwarts?" asked Molly, referring to the fact that there was still about two months left of the school term.

"Yes! We haven't even started exams!" said Hermione, earning a groan from Ron, Harry, and even Obito.

"But we just got here...we shouldn't have to take exams!" said Obito.

"Please tell me you read the mission request scroll we gave you..." said Rin, knowing he hadn't.

"Kakashi read it..." whined Obito.

"Just because you share a sharingan doesn't mean it works that way," stated Run.

"You have to take the ones next year, not this year," explained Kushina.

"So we are gonna be students protecting students?" asked Obito.

"Yes. You were assigned to Ron, I was assigned to Hermione, Kakashi was assigned to Harry," explained Rin.

"We don't need babysitters. We are fine!" said Ron.

"Ron, we could have died tonight," said Ginny.

"You kids don't think. You are reckless, always throwing yourselves into harm's way. We thought it was necessary," stated Molly. The wizard teens looked ashamed.

"Mr. Namikaze has went and retrieved four more ninja to assist us. Now we must protect Miss Ginny, Miss Luna, and Mr. Neville as well," said Dumbledore.

"I wonder who Sensei is getting," said Rin.

"Dynamic Entry!"

"And that answers that question. Next?" said Kakashi as he stood holding Maito Guy against the wall.

"Team Choza is not so bad," said Rin.

"No, Genma is not bad. The other two are questionable," said the Uchiha.

"Could you let my teammate go, Kakashi? I believe he has calmed down a bit," said Genma as he appeared in the middle of the room.

Ebisu appeared a second later, then Minato appeared with a brown haired boy belonging to neither team.

"I believe this is everyone, Professor," said Minato as he did a mental head count.

"Very well. Due to Voldemort becoming bolder I have taken the liberty of hiring ninja to protect you six and the school. Mr. Namikaze will be teaching defense against the dark arts and Miss Uzumaki will be assisting Hagrid with the care of magical creatures classes. The rest will be blending in with the student body as students and yet will still act as your bodyguards. Mr. Namikaze if you will do the pairings?" said Dumbledore, taking a step towards Minato as the younger man pulled a scroll from his vest.

"Right. You will be grouped as follows: Kakashi and Tenzo will be with Harry Potter, Rin with Hermione Granger, Obito with Ronald Weasley, Genma with Ginny Weasley, Ebisu with Neville Longbottom, and Guy with Luna Lovegood. Any questions, comments, or concerns?" said Minato as he looked up from reading his scroll. Everyone with the exception of Kushina, Dumbledore, and Minato raised their hand.

"Of course," said Minato.


	4. Chapter 4

"They are kids," stated Molly.

"They are all chunnin or higher. They are considered adults," responded Kushina.

"Can we trust them to do their jobs?" asked Moody, with Tonks beside him nodding. Kakashi snorted.

"Yes. They are experienced enough to do this," said Minato.

"We have fought in one war. Do not underestimate us," Kakashi all but growled.

"Kakashi is right. You are questioning the wrong things. What will the chain of command be?" asked Genma.

"Genma will be in charge of Team Choza. Kakashi will be over Team Minato. Kushina will be under me, and I will be sending everyone's weekly mission reports to Lord Third," said Minato.

"Weekly?" said Obito and Ebisu at same time.

"Yep. Weekly. You will also be expected to keep up with the wizarding schoolwork. Do not lose your translating necklaces please," said Minato.

"What are we to do before the school term?" asked Rin.

"It has already been arranged that you will stay with your charges. Harry, I wrote and told your aunt and uncle you will be staying at Hogwarts for the summer. In actuality you will be staying with Sirius, Kakashi, and Tenzo. The rest of your families have been told you are sponsoring foreign exchange students for a new school program with the exception of Mrs. Weasley," explained Dumbledore.

"What about him? Didn't he get bit by that werewolf?" came from Hermione, pointing at Kakashi. Sirius, Lupin, Minato, and Dumbledore exchanged looks.

"It won't be a problem," said Minato.

"Sakumo had a son, huh? Who's the mom?" inquired the groggy Lupin.

Minato and Sirius looked at each other. Dumbledore glanced at them, then at Lupin.

"Never mind," said Lupin. It was too late.

"So Aurora married the wolf...interesting," said Moody. Kakashi started copying a statue as the Moody walked towards him.

"What's going on?" burst Ginny.

"Apparently a witch and a shinobi can have a child that lives is what. Intriguing," said Moody. He was stopped from getting to Kakashi by Obito, Run, and Genma.

"Who's Aurora?" asked Harry at the same time Ron asked "Who's a wolf?"

"I don't believe it is Mr Moody's place to say anything more about the subject," said Dumbledore, very aware of the death glares Moody was receiving from Sirius and Minato.

Kakashi looked at Sirius, then away. Minato sighed. His student was too smart.

"If that is all we should be getting back to Hogwarts. As foreign exchange students you will be hosted by one of the main houses. Gryffindor. Except Miss Lovegood is a member of Ravenclaw...so should Mr Guy be with Ravenclaw?" said Dumbledore.

"That might be best," said Minato. Genma swirled his senbon in his mouth. He wasn't happy about his exuberant teammate being on his own.

"All right. I believe you have enough members to form your own quidditch team. But we will discuss that later. For now if you will assist me in getting your team and my students to school?" said Dumbledore.

"My seal still in your office?" asked Minato, motioning for Rin and Kushina.

"Of course. Ladies first," said Dumbledore, holding out a sock to Ginny, Luna, and Hermione. Then both groups were gone. Minato came back first, grabbing Obito and Ebisu. He came back again before Dumbledore. He grabbed Guy and Tenzo next. Sirius walked over to Harry and Ron.

"I will try to explain as much as I can next time I see you," said Sirius.

"Is he related to you?" said Harry, glancing at Kakashi.

"Yes. My nephew. I owe him an explanation as well," said Sirius, looking sad.

Around this time Minato and Dumbledore both returned. With a nod to Sirius and Lupin, Minato put his hands on Genma and Kakashi's shoulders and were gone.

"You know Mr Namikaze?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Minato spent time with me, Remus, and your father. He is a good man and a person you can trust," responded Sirius.

"Perhaps Mr. Namikaze needs a visit Padfoot. In a few days?" asked Dumbledore. Sirius got the meaning. He nodded. Then the wizarding group was gone.

"Kakashi! The pictures are moving!" shouted Obito when Kakashi, Minato, and Genma appeared in Dumbledore's office.

"Leave it to Obito to overreact," Genma whispered to Kakashi.

"Guy will be next," Kakashi whispered back.

"Genma! This bird is the picture of the youthful spirit!" shouted Guy, pointing at a red bird on a perch that had probably been sleeping. It now was examining Guy.

"How long is this mission again?" asked Genma.

"Undetermined," said Kakashi.

"Great," mumbled Genma.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fawkes is a phoenix," explained Hermione.

"A phoenix? How interesting," said Rin, petting the bird in question.

"Minerva and Filius will be joining us momentarily. They are not only teachers but heads of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I also suspect the Minister will be here as well," said Dumbledore.

"The one who believes nothing is wrong?" asked Kushina.

"Yes. If only we could find a way to convince him that Voldemort has returned and that Sirius is innocent," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"We do have two sharingan users with us. Perhaps a genjutsu?" said Minato.

"We would need to know what happened," said Kakashi.

"Sirius was accused of killing twelve people when actually it was Peter Pettigrew who transformed into a rat to escape. Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban prison for it," stated Harry.

"And Voldeguy?" asked Obito.

"Immensely powerful evil wizard with no hair, no nose, and likes snakes," answered Ron.

"That should be enough," said Obito. He moved to stand on Kakashi's left side as Kakashi pushed his headband up but kept his eye closed.

"What is a sharingan?" asked Hermione.

"This," said Obito, his right eye turning red.

"I think she meant more what does it do," stated Kakashi.

"For Kami's sake...the sharingan is a hereditary trait in the Uchiha clan of our village. It allows them to copy moves, makes fast seem slow, and plant illusions in someone's mind. Kakashi and Obito through circumstances you don't need to worry with share a pair as Obito is an Uchiha and Kakashi is not. That's the basics and all you need to know," said Rin.

"That sounds awesome!" exclaimed Ron. Harry silently agreed. The silver haired teen interested Harry, but Hermione was hesitant to be near any of them, especially Kakashi.

"You sent for us, Headmaster?" asked Minerva McGonagall as she and Professor Flitwick emerged from the revolving staircase.

"Yes. You see I have hired ninjas from the Hidden Leaf to act as bodyguards and help defend against and defeat Lord Voldemort. You remember Mr Minato Namikaze and Miss Kushina Uzumaki?" asked Dumbledore.

"Ah! The fast kid is all grown up! Still got your speed?" asked Professor Flitwick smiling at the blonde. Minato grinned and nodded.

"Masters Jirayia and Sakumo didn't come this time?" asked Minerva as she looked over the assembled teens. Kakashi winced and looked at the floor. The wizard teens noticed.

"No. I have brought my students Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake along with Tenzo, Genma Shiranui, Might Guy, and Ebisu," said Minato as he pointed to the teens in turn.

"Sakumo's son? And his mother?" asked Minerva. Kushina took her aside and the two women started whispering. The teens strained to hear, but couldn't without being noticed.

"Kushina-sensei is explaining that Kakashi's parents are dead. You wizards are a nosy bunch," said Genma, breaking away from the ninjas.

"He's an orphan?" asked Hermione.

"Ebisu is the only one who isn't. Look, Kakashi is not only my best friend but my roommate. Don't ask him about his past, please. It makes him uncomfortable and then he becomes a mute robot. It's hell to break him out of that," said Genma.

Now even more questions were in the teens minds. Genma went back and stood beside Guy, who was whispering excitedly about everything.

"Minerva, all the teens will be in your house except Mr. Guy who will be in your house Filius. Minato will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts while Kushina will be assisting Hagrid. The ninjas' real business will be kept quiet, is that clear?" said Dumbledore. He looked around his office to confirm that all those assembled had nodded in agreement.

"What could a ninja teach a wizard?" asked Neville. Minato grinned mischievously from ear to ear. His three students winced.

"You will see," answered the blonde ninja. Before anyone could ask anything or say anything else the Minister of Magic barged into the already crowded office.

"Do feel free to enlighten me as to the events of tonight," demanded Fudge, ignoring the others in the room and going straight for Dumbledore.

"We were welcoming members of our new foreign exchange program to the school. Has something happened?" said Dumbledore. Minato made some quick hand signals to Obito and Kakashi.

"You know bloody well what has happened!" snapped Fudge.

"Excuse me, Minister sir?" called Obito as he and Kakashi approached him.

"Yes what is it young man?" snapped Fudge, turning and facing the two teens. He met two red eyes. The world around him changed.

 _"You have condemned an innocent man," said a voice. Fudge saw Sirius Black dueling a hooded figure, who sent a curse flying, killing multiple people. Muggles Fudge realized. The hooded figure disappeared and Sirius went to follow, but was stopped by just arrived Aurors who arrested him. Then the world changed again._

 _"You fail to realize the danger your world is in," said the voice. Fudge saw Voldemort rise from a grave, his death eaters cheering at his return. The death eaters along with the now alive Voldemort marched to a village and began firing curses at innocent people. The world changed for a third time._

 _"Your inaction has lead to this man gaining power and taking action against not only innocents, but you as well." Fudge recognized the Ministry. He saw many death eaters concealing themselves in the Ministry. He saw them sneak into the Department of Mysteries. He saw the Order of Phoenix defend the building. The world changed back to Dumbledore's office._

"Good Lord...What have I done?" blurted Fudge, so lost in his thoughts about what he seen he didn't see the eyes go back to normal or get covered up by two smirking teenagers.

"I believe it is time for the students to be in bed. It is late after all," said Dumbledore.

Minato, Minerva, and Filius all took the hint and all but dragged the teens out of the office. The Hogwarts professors gave their students the instructions to show the shinobi where they would be sleeping while they showed Minato and Kushina to their rooms. Minato told them they would talk in the morning. With that all the teens drug themselves to bed, their bodies tired, but their minds racing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Black Cleared Due To New Evidence_ read the front page of the Daily Prophet the next morning. There was no mention of Voldemort. The magic teens lead the shinobi teens to the Great Hall for breakfast and Sirius being cleared was the one thing other students were discussing. That is until they saw the ninja. Then the cavernous room went silent. Dumbledore took advantage of this.

"Serveral things must be discussed this morning. The first is that Professor Umbridge has resigned. Instead of leaving you teacherless in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Namikaze has agreed to take over the post now instead of waiting till next year. Professor Namikaze is part of a new foreign program we are trying for the remainder of this year and next. He has brought with him not only seven students with him who were privately sorted but also another professor, Professor Uzumaki. She will be assisting Hagrid with the Care of Magical Creatures classes. Please treat our guests with kindness and respect. Due to these changes, the professors and I have agreed to push final exams back two weeks. Instead of starting tomorrow they will start in two weeks. Because of this you will receive your scores by owl at home during the summer. It also means classes will still be meeting for the next two weeks to review. The heads of the houses will pass out the review schedules during breakfast. With that, I bid you all a happy breakfast and a good day," announced Dumbledore. The room bust into noise again.

Genma strained his neck, trying to spot Guy and missed the empty plates filling up with food. The other shinobi were wide eyed.

"Bloody hell this is the first time I have seen food like that!" exclaimed Ron at the appearance of the foreign dishes around the shinobi.

"That's the first time we have seen food appear," said Obito, still tired but piling ramen on his plate anyway.

"Only you would eat ramen for breakfast," grumbled Kakashi as he grabbed a biscuit, not too awake himself. Rin and Ebisu however were talking amongst themselves while Tenzo tried to blend in.

"What do you usually eat for breakfast?" asked Hermione, amazed that the biscuit he had disappeared without his mask leaving his face.

"Depends on the day," answered Kakashi.

"So what classes do you have?" asked Rin, knowing her teammate well enough to see he didn't want to answer questions.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Divination. We have each class with the same year of a different house. Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Herbology with Ravenclaw and Charms, Astronomy and Divination with Hufflepuff, the rest with Slytherin," explained Hermione. All the the shinobi listened to her. Professor McGonagall arrived and passed out the schedules. Harry and Ron groaned in unison. The fifth year schedule had been divided into four classes a day for two hours each with Astronomy meeting twice a week from eleven at night to one in the morning. Ron and Harry were groaning because Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts were grouped together on that day with Potions being first. The shinobi looked at the lists they were given. Rin was excited about Potions and Herbology, Obito and Kakashi were both looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures, Ebisu was excited to be learning from Minato, Tenzo looked forward to Herbology, and Genma frowned. Since Ginny was a fourth year, he wouldn't be with the others and quite frankly unless it involved weapons, poisons, or traps, he wasn't interested.

Hermione rushed the boys and they left for potions with five of the shinobi. Rin sat with Hermione, Ron sat with Harry, Obito sat with Kakashi, Ebisu sat with Neville, and Tenzo sat with Lavender Brown. Snape strode into the dungeon classroom. He glanced at the shinobi, his eyes lingering on Kakashi.

"Before you all on the desks is the recipes and ingredients for the Draught of Peace. Each of you, including the foreign students, are to give me a sample within the next hour and a half. Well, what are you waiting for?" snapped Snape. He usually did not give out recipes but Dumbledore had told him it would be awhile before the shinobi got their own supplies. Snape looked over his students, a quick count telling him everyone was in attendance. Some of the students were struggling. Others, like the shinobi, were having few problems. Snape sighed. Goyle's potion caught fire. Dean Thomas had a block of cement. After an hour Snape went and checked everyone's potions. Two Slytherins managed to make a decent one. Snape felt like yelling. Then he went to the Griffindors and the foreign students. All of the foreign students had made almost perfect potions! One of them had even helped Longbottom make a decent one. Granger and Brown had made almost perfect ones as well. Snape was pretty sure Potter and Weasley had useable ones, and both of them seemed envious of foreign students. Snape sighed again. After giving a small review on ingredients he dismissed his class to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Upon reaching the usual classroom they found a note saying to meet at the quidditch field. This had both houses racing to the field, with the shinobi wondering what Minato could be planning. Was it an obstacle course? Could it be weapons training? The blonde man stood in the middle of the quidditch field grinning as all the students arrived and wasted no time.

"I will be using myself and my five students to administer what I call a bell test," started Minato, ignoring the groans coming from Kakashi and Obito.

"Each house will divide into three groups. Each group will draw a number, which will correspond with one of us. The rules are simple. No wands, no magic, no harming teammates or hindering other teams. You are to use what we call taijutsu, hand to hand combat, to get the bell from your assigned opponent. No one can leave the stadium. You have the remaining class time after drawing your team's number to get the bell. If you fail to get a bell, you will write at least three pages on what you could have done to get a bell. Understood?" stated Minato.

"Why do we have to learn this?" asked Draco.

"Because you will not always have a wand, nor the energy to use magic. At times using magic will not be possible, like when surrounded by muggles. Divide yourselves now," answered Minato. He walked over to his students and gave them bells. They then all drew numbers. Rin drew four, Ebisu drew one, Tenzo drew three, Obito drew five, Kakashi drew six, and Minato drew two.

"No jutsu, no sharingan, no working together. Traps are allowed. Do not seriously injure them. Understood?" whisphered Minato. They nodded.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in a group. Neville joined Dean and Seamus while Lavender and Parvati were a team. Malfoy was teamed with Crabbe and Goyle. They didn't have a chance to see who the other teams were before Minato was in front of them with slips of paper in his hands. Hermione drew a six for them.

"Six huh? Your opponent is Kakashi," said Minato. Lavender drew Rin. Seamus drew Obito. Malfoy drew Minato. Pansy drew Tenzo and a boy named Gregory drew Ebisu.

"You now know your opponents. Your time starts now," said Minato. Then all the foreigners vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

No one got a bell. Almost everyone of the wizarding students fell into a trap or got tied up by one of the exchange students. Minato called the class back together to give his opinion after talking with his exchange students.

"All right. I see we need to work on observation skills, speed, stamina, and stealth. Not to mention offensive skills like hand to hand and trap making and teamwork. Next class you will be in teams of three facing the same person you did today. Don't forget your papers due next time. Class dismissed," said the cheerful blonde, disappearing. The Hogwarts students were all dirty while the exchange students were still clean. They were relatively happy as they walked back to the castle for lunch, the wizarding students trudging behind them.

It was after the students had been seated and lunch appeared that Kakashi realized several people were missing. Kushina, Genma, Guy, Luna and Ginny were all absent. He looked up at the staff table where Minato was talking to Professor Snape. Minato noticed Kakashi looking at him and flashed through several hand signs that were undetected by the wizards. Kakashi frowned, but Minato said there was a minor incident and not to worry. He concentrated once again on his surroundings at the Gryffindor just in time to see and hear Fred and George Weasley sit by Obito.

"So can you bunch make copies of yourself like Professor Namikaze?" blurted out Fred.

"Maybe," answered a smug Obito. Rin rolled her eyes and dug her elbow into the Uchiha's side. Obito groaned. Ebisu looked exasperated while Tenzo looked like he wanted to disappear.

"How did you lot make almost perfect potions on your first try? Do you learn potions at your school?" inquired Hermione.

"We read the recipe and did what it said to do," deadpanned Kakashi. This earned him a glare from his female teammate and he flinched. Though she was not a powerhouse like Kakashi and Obito, both boys had learned the hard way not to piss off the team medic, especially when she decided to start training with Genma in weapon throwing and poisons. She had gotten scarily accurate with senbon and Genma had picked up some medical jutsu.

"We must have gotten lucky. No our academy does not teach potions unfortunately. At least not like your school. But we are all open to learning new things," answered Rin as she smiled at Hermione. Rin did not mention being taught in poisons and antidotes. She also did not mention Kakashi had used his Sharingan when he read the recipe and Obito had used his Sharingan to copy his teammate.

"Why did Professor Snape glare at Kakashi?" asked a shy Tenzo from beside Neville. The wizards frowned. Harry figured it was because Kakashi was Sirus's nephew, but Harry was not sure so he didn't say anything.

"Snapes hates all Gryffindors," stated Ron, shrugging. The boy then groaned, realization hitting him that Divination was the next class of the day.

"I wondering who is going to die young today," mumbled the young Weasley.

"I beg your pardon?" inquired Rin, ignoring Obito and Ebisu's joint "Huh?". Even. Tenzo and Kakashi looked intrigued by Ron's statement. Harry groaned when he also remembered Divination was next.

"He's talking about Divination. Professor Trelawney is always predicting Harry's gruesome early death. I think she's a cracked pot," answered Hermione. The shinobi teens exchanged glances. Prophets and prophecies were rare in the shinobi world, but almost always taken seriously. Obito shrugged.

"It can't be that bad. Can it?" asked Obito, as they stood to leave the Great Hall and make the trek to Divination. On the way out they met Ginny, Luna, Guy, and Genma.

"Eternal Rivial! We are late to lunch for we had to defend our ladies' honor from some very unyouthful students!" exclaimed Guy. Genma sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Kakashi noted the absence of Genma's usual senbon.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"Some Slytherins were making fun of Luna. Guy here tried to defend her with me but one of the Slytherins pulled out their wand and Genma...well..." said the girl, blushing as she looked at the older boy who sighed again.

"I hit his wand with the senbon hard enough it snapped in two. Unfortunately I did it in front of Professor Sprout and now I have detention for a few weeks," grumbled Genma.

"I told Professor Sprout it was my fault so she gave me detention as well," stated Ginny.

"Mum is going to have a stroke when she finds out," warned Ron.

"Then she best not find out about it, huh?" growled Ginny, a unspoken warning issued to her brother.

"She won't hear it from me," stated Ron, his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Nice to know we understand each other," said the smirking Ginny, leading her group into the Great Hall.

"Kushina and Minato already know. Kushina laughed all the way to the castle. But I think Minato is mad at me," confessed Genma softly to Kakashi so the others could not hear him.

"Only one way to find out," stated Kakashi. He gripped the other teen's shoulder for a second, squeezed, then followed his own group to Divination. He was lost in thought in though. Apparently people here knew his mother and on top of that one of the few people who Kakashi considered family was not acting himself. He was so wrapped up in thoughts of his mom and Genma that he almost walked into Professor Trelawney.

His first thoughts of the woman was that she smelled off and she was dressed weirder than even the other wizards. He did not expect her to grab both his wrists and her eyes to roll up in the back of her head.

"With the silver wolf's arrival one house will rise while two others fall. Will-o-wisps and the sabling will support the wolves and dog. The field remains strong, while lightning and fire combine. Strength and smarts shall prevail. Though the children of prophecy may survive, the fox will still cry. Though teams are now whole, they will not remain so. As those presumed dead appear that is not so. A chain has now been set in motion. So mote it be so." said the Professor in the silent classroom. Then like she was in a trance and did not know it, the woman motioned everyone to the tables for tea leaf reading.

Kakashi sat with Harry, Ron, Obito and Tenzo while Hermione, Rin, Ebisu, and Neville sat in the table beside them. All the students in the room were muttering to themselves about what they had just witnessed. Hermione and Rin were both writing in their notebooks quickly. Kakashi guessed that they were writing what the professor had just said in her weird like state. Meanwhile Obito was asking Ron about the tea leaves.

"How do you predict the future from leftover tea?" asked the Uchiha.

"You don't mate. When Professor Trelawney asks what you see, look in your cup, concentrate for a minute or so, say the Grim and you pass. Trust me," said Ron.

"That's it? But what if it's true?" asked the superstitious Uchiha. The Weasley shrugged. The divination professor walked around the room, checking on the students and their tea leaves. When she got to their table she confirmed that all five boys had grims in their tea leaves. Harry groaned and banged his head on the table. Obito meanwhile had borrowed Ron's book to look up the meaning of the grim.

"The worst omen for death..." read Obito aloud. Then he panicked, saying, "I'm too young to die! Kakashi you're a genius! Tell me it's wrong! Please?! I don't wanna die so young! I have plans! Lots and lots of plans!"

Soon Harry was not the only one whose head was on the table as he groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Minato groaned as he collapsed behind his desk. He was alone in his assigned room with only papers to be graded and reports to be read as his company. He thought doing missions and teaching three students was bad. This was hell. He didn't know how the Hogwarts professors done it without clones. Minato had used a shadow clone once. Then Kushina had busted into his room without knocking and laughed at him when she realized what he was doing. He had tried to defend himself with the fact he had a lot more students than she did. It hadn't helped and she'd made him promise not to use anymore clones just in case the teens found out and tried it themselves.

Two weeks had already passed. Minato had decided to have a two part exam. One part was written and the second part was an obstacle course on the quidditch pitch that would vary in difficulty by the years. He would be using clones and creatures on the course, with help from Kushina and Hagrid. He wouldn't be using the chunnin to set it up because he intended to make them run it with the Hogwarts students. He frowned at the thought of his and Choza's kids. Genma had gotten in trouble, and according to Rin, a prophecy had been made about them, specifically Kakashi. He needed to talk to Genma and Kakashi about what had happened and about prophecies. There was also the delicate matter of Kakashi's family and Minato was really hoping the calm Genma could help with that discussion. Yet Genma had been avoiding Minato, Kakashi sent glares at Minato, Tenzo was painfully shy, Rin was trying to keep everyone calm to be helpful, and Ebisu, Guy, and Obito were their usual selves, sort of. Divination had freaked Obito out according to their reports, and Guy had not reacted much better. Minato was broken from his musings by scratching from the other side of his door. Groaning, he got up and opened the door. Padfoot walked in. Minato repressed another groan and shut the door. As soon as it was completely closed, Padfoot transformed into a grinning Sirius.

"I'm free and clear!" exclaimed the older man. Minato grinned at the older man. That was the best news he had heard in about two weeks. Minato sat back at his desk.

"So you're officially a free man, huh?" said the jonin.

" Yes. I've already got it in the works to adopt Harry and keep him away from those bloody Muggles. Just wish I could've done it when he was a baby, " said Sirius, collapsing on Minato's bed. Minato made a noise of agreement. He already knew where this conversation was going to lead.

"Can you tell me about him?" asked Sirius, his tone going soft.

"He's...stubborn in a way. He didn't get the chance to really meet Aurora, she died soon after his birth. A big piece of Sakumo died with her, as did her knowledge of magic in children. Sakumo became distant, even from my sensei. He started transforming in fights, using the wolf's blood lust to wipe out swarms of enemies. But he never transformed in front of Kakashi. I think secretly Sakumo hoped that Kakashi would be born with just magic, or neither. Tsunade, our best medic, came through the portal for information and when Kakashi was two she ran multiple tests on him. The tests showed that Kakashi had inherited both," stated Minato, recalling memories from years earlier.

"So he can do magic as well?" asked Sirius. Minato shook his head yes.

"He never shown any outward signs until he was five. But this presented a problem for us. No child has ever been born with both abilities. Tsunade reported the test results to the hokage and Sakumo, but there was a leak. To this day we don't know how it happened but word got out about his potential. There were multiple kidnapping attacks, all stopped by Sakumo, myself, or Sensei. Then, when Kakashi was five and had just became a genin, Sakumo was killed. I knew of Sakumo's full abilities and Aurora's magic, so I was chosen as his sensei and he became my apprentice. I was lucky we were in a training field when we were informed of Sakumo's death. When his grief hit him, he destroyed the training field. He destroyed rocks and trees without the use of jutsu. Hell he threw me across the field without touching me. By the time I was able to somewhat safely flash back to his side, he was a howling silver wolf pup," said Minato, wishing he had sake. Sirius was stunned.

"Both abilities showed up at the same time?" asked Sirius.

"Yes. I panicked a lot. I had no idea how to get Kakashi back into a human form and our knowledge of magic was, and still is, limited. I summoned a toad sage, who in turn summoned a wolf sage. She talked him through turning back into human, but he refused. I carried him to the hokage and explained everything. I requested we contact you, and was told that that was not possible. Lord Third admitted that, although Tsunade had collected information from your world, no one in your world was told of Kakashi's birth for fear your family would try to claim him, and that couldn't happen. Not with the Hatake abilities. I pressed the matter, to at least tell you, James, or Remus. That was when I was told of James and Lily's death, of your arrest and imprisonment, and of Remus going into hiding. Lord Third apologized. He did not want Kakashi here unless you were free and he was older," said Minato. Sirius nodded in understanding . His family would have wanted Kakashi if they were of his abilities. Sirius waited patiently on Minato to continue his story.

"Kakashi's ninken and Kushina eventually talked him into changing back a week later. Once he did he requested an apartment, on the grounds he was a genin and an orphan. Lord Third said no, unless he lived with another orphaned genin. Both Kakashi and Genma were five when they moved into a two bedroom apartment together. Genma had graduated with Kakashi, but due to their ages they were both apprentices instead of on teams. Neither makes friends easily, but they became best friends. A few years later they were given teams. Guy and Ebisu were put with Genma and Obito and Rin were put with Kakashi. By this time both of them were chunin. Kakashi slowly warmed up to his teammates and Guy. Then war broke out. Kakashi was promoted to jonin, Genma special jonin. Choza, Genma's sensei, and I were deployed with Tsunade on the front lines while Kakashi, Obito, and Rin went to Kannabi Bridge to destroy it and disrupt the enemy's supply lines. They were ambushed and Rin was kidnapped. From that point on the details became a little foggy. Their official report was Obito and Kakashi temporarily abandoned their mission of saving Rin and Kakashi lost an eye. They managed to rescue Rin, but were not aware a member of the ambush party was still alive. Said member caused a rock slide, and Obito threw Rin and Kakashi to safety, and was halfway buried under the rocks. All three have refused to speak of what happened after that. Not to me, the Uchiha clan, the hokage, no one. They, I have always presumed Rin, threw my kunai to summon me and by the time I arrived with Tsunade and Choza, Kakashi had a sharingan and was on the verge of chakra exhaustion from fighting reinforcements while Rin proved him support and guarded Obito," stated Minato. He stopped to catch his breath and for Sirius to process all of that information.

"He survived all that? He has ninken? He's been living on his own since he was five? Shit. He may have been worse off than Harry," mumbled Sirius. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes. He has eight and is supposed to sign the Hatake wolf contract next year with his godfather also offering him the snake contract. And yes. He's never asked about his family, but I believe he's made the connection by now. You may need to know, but a prophecy was made," said Minato. Sirius sighed. In neither of their worlds were prophecies taken lightly.

"What was it?" asked Sirius, his sudden tiredness in his voice.

"' With the silver wolf's arrival one house will rise while two others fall. Will-o-wisps and the sabling will support the wolves and dog. The field remains strong, while lightning and fire combine. Strength and smarts shall prevail. Though the children of prophecy may survive, the fox will still cry. Though teams are now whole, they will not remain so. As those presumed dead appear that is not so. A chain has now been set in motion. So mote it be so.' It's worrisome and I know it pertains to the kids," said Minato.

"The silver wolf has to be Kakashi. Wolves could be him and Remus and the dog could be me. I don't know. I hate prophecies. They tend to do more harm than good," said Sirius as he started to pace the room.

"Lightning is Kakashi's chakra affinity, but fire is Obito's and Ebisu's. I can guess what was meant by fox, or who rather. I'd have to talk to Sensei and Dumbledore about children of prophecy, but I can guess your godson is one of them," thought Minato outloud.

"The presumed dead part is what's the most worrying to me," admitted Sirius. Minato groaned as he reached for some blank sheets of paper to notify not only the headmaster of the prophecy, but Lord Third and Jiraiya as well. If they could figure out what the prophecy meant in full it would help alot. As Minato wrote the letters, he could see Sirius fidgeting out of the corner of his eye. He knew what Sirius was going to ask.

"Can I meet him?" blurted out Sirius . Minato chuckled softly, but summoned a toad to bring Kakashi. The teen arrived ten minutes later, having left a shadow clone in his place.

"You wanted to see me Sensei?" asked the silver haired teen, pointedly ignoring the other man in the room. Minato scratched the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly as he decided that just coming out with it was the best idea.

"Yeah...I'd like you to meet Sirius Black. I worked with him when I was little and he's an old friend. He's also your uncle," said Minato. Both men waited a minute to let the teen process that information. Sirius then went to say something, but before he could Kakashi disappeared, leaving a pug in his place.

 **I am sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of February. The next chapter will feature the other teens and possibly a scene from the Hidden Leaf.**


End file.
